


Stargazing

by KiriBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru Likes Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaby/pseuds/KiriBaby
Summary: Iwaoi has consumed my life and has forced me to write a fic based on it.Just a a soft story about Iwaizumi appreciating Oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A night decorated with sparkling stars, a lone, romantic moon and a desire to enjoy the quiet evening. 

A drink of nocturnal beauty mixed with a touch of yearning. Serenity was added as a garnish and was served with an umbrella of clouds.

Iwaizumi looked out at the city as she chilled on her balcony, a glass of water in her hand and her head not in any particular place. She felt quite peaceful and imagined herself as a princess looking from her tower, as funny as it seems.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her as turned to find Oikawa, smiling at her cheekily. 

"I see you finally found me." Iwaizumi said as she received a kiss from the cheek. 

"It was about time, you always come here."

"Yeah, I guess I do." 

Oikawa looked at the dimly lit sky as she put her head on Iwa's shoulder.

"Do you think aliens are watching from here?"

Iwaizumi sighed. 

"I come here to have a quiet night and the first thing you talk about is aliens."

"What?! You have to admit, it IS kinda interesting!" Oikawa pouted as she defended herself. Iwaizumi planted a quick kiss on her lips, making her blush profusely.

"I mean," Oikawa tried to gain back her composure. "You can probably imagine them discovering us: a species that's developed to the point of sentience, to the point where we experience emotions like anger, sadness and love. A species so complex that it seems to follow and contradict facts about themselves. We take on challenges with our own two hands and march forward with nothing but sheer will and the need to survive under our belts. We're forces to be reckoned with, and storms just waiting to occur, I wonder what they think about us…"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as she saw her being distracted by a firefly that just so happened to visit her. It's moments like these that make her wonder WHAT Oikawa is actually: An ambitious tactician who could decipher anyone who's unfortunate to go against her, or just some wannabe mean girl who's actually a goofball? She still hasn't figured it out after all these years and really, she's given up on it.

"You know Tooru," Oikawa turned to her, letting the firefly go. "You're weird."

Oikawa frowned slightly.

"And if you so much as change that I WILL punch you."

Oikawa's frown disappeared and was replaced with shock. 

"What? You're cute when you behave the way you are."

Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa hid her face between her shoulders and her neck, trying not to let her girlfriend see her blush.

"Iwa-channnn, stop that!" Oikawa told her as Iwaizumi patted her head.

"Why should I?" Iwaizumi asked as she brought Oikawa's face towards hers, her cheeks cupped in the process.

"It's embarrassing, especially from you." Oikawa stated.

"Let me think about it… No."

Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi kissed her forehead.

"But yeah, I DO wonder what aliens think about us." Iwaizumi said as she looked at the houses, far as the eyes can see, each one painting the night sky with different shades of colors. "I guess we can do nothing but wonder."

The sound of everyday people can be heard like water flowing over stone. The cool air comes and sends everyone into their beds for a nightly slumber. Soon, the whole world is coated with a blanket of darkness, only for a short amount of time.

It's an interesting world we live in, I wonder if the aliens will stop by?


	2. Chapter 2

The lights were finally out.

Iwaizumi was lying on her bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling in her mind. Most of the time she would be out like a light, a deep heavy sleep claiming her till daylight comes. 

But for some reason, her head won't let her rest.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, breathing steadily, hoping that she'll drift away into slumber. Instead, her head went back to when they were kids.

She could still remember those moments like they were yesterday. She saw small Tooru, wearing her infamous hoodie with an alien sticker on it and with her hair tied in a ponytail. Yep, things haven't changed one bit.

She remembers how, anytime she comes over, it's either two things: volleyball or aliens, without a fail. They would go to the closest park to her house to try out some tosses or serves, or they will sit on the sofa in the living, with Oikawa explaining what the host was talking about ,if she's already watched the episode, and Iwaizumi watching her tiredly but attentively.

She couldn't tell if this was the starting point. What does she know? She was eight years old then. But even with that, she still couldn't deny how weird it was that she was a bit, dare she say, excited when Tooru came around. 

But she decided to ignore those feelings. After all, they're probably just temporary.

Middle school came and both of them agreed to join the volleyball team there. It's at this point that she got to see what Oikawa could do with a team, and it's at this point that she saw something wrong.

It started off small and barely noticeable: the way she smiled, (which looked more forced than when they were kids) and how focused she was on the sport. At first she just thought it was just dedication, but after the knee injury, she knew it was something else.

Then it became more visible: how she stays behind after practice to the point that the coach has given her the keys to the gym or how she basically has to drag her from the court to prevent her mom from worrying.

It finally was a clear as day when she went back to the locker room to get something, only to find Oikawa sitting on a bench, bent over with her head in her hands.

She can't remember the last time her heart broke into two as she rushed to where she was, only to see ugly tears coming down from her childhood friend's eyes. All she could do was sit down with her and rub her back, watching as her sobs became louder and her tears pouring down harder. Hopefully, they could work it out when they leave, but for the moment, Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to rest on her shoulder, her cries painfully and slowly going down. After all, misery loves company.


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool; the period where everything made and did not make sense.

They found themselves in a new team. Well, more like a family as Iwaizumi would like to believe. As much as she had to deal with their antics (with Oikawa no making it easy for her) she can proudly say she played with these people any time of day. 

Oikawa however, seemed to be worse. Actually, it was more like she was getting better at NOT seeming to be worse. She was wearing a mask, Iwaizumi could tell, but she was worried as to how long it would last before it crumbles to show her true self.

And then the match happened. 

And then it occurred.

The sun was setting at the horizon, painting the sky with shades of orange and yellow as both of them were walking home. The street lights were beginning to come on as they walked and the cool air brushed their skin. Both of them were quiet, but you could hear faint hiccups and sniffs coming from them. They were close to Iwaizumi's home when Oikawa stopped.

"We almost had it."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi replied in a low tone.

Oikawa looked back at the path they took as Iwaizumi rubbed her already red eyes.

She heard a loud sigh as she turned to see Oikawa turning to her, her eyes also red.

"I'm tired, Iwa." She said with a strained voice. "I'm so tired. I don't... I don't know whether this is even worth it or not. This is our last year," Oikawa looked down, her bangs covering most part of her eyes. Even with that Iwaizumi could tell that tears were forming again.

"This is our last year and I BLEW it! I absolutely messed up and I can bet Tobio and Ushiwaka are mocking me! FUCK!" Oikawa kicked a trashcan near her and watched as it fell over, its contents laid over the sidewalk. Iwaizumi wasn't that bothered by it, her focus was more on the girl that was staring at it, as she remained still, hugging herself, not paying any attention to her friend or to the sound of water hitting the roofs of nearby houses.

It wasn't until she felt someone tap her shoulder that she saw that it was raining.

Iwaizumi was holding an umbrella over both of them, a small yet somehow comforting smile on her lips. Oikawa could only blink as a response.

"Come on, let's go home." Iwaizumi told her.

That was all she said before Oikawa followed her to her house, her body close to hers. I guess they're having a sleepover this time.

*******************************

The rain was still going as the girls were inside, Oikawa on the balcony and Iwaizumi on the couch, checking to see if she recorded any latest episode of Alien Files. 

She won't admit this out loud but she's actually pretty devoted to the show. At first it was because she just wanted to understand what the hell Tooru goes off about, but nowadays she just tunes in anytime she just wants to relax or not think.

The narrator was going off about the pyramids, or something like that, she wasn’t really paying attention. She turned her head towards the balcony to see that the rain has finally stopped and that Oikawa was looking at something out of her view.

She got up and walked towards the glass doors. She opened them and entered to see that Oikawa has been eyeing the telescope she bought on her 14th birthday.

“You still have it huh?” She inquired. Iwaizumi looked at her to see a small smile which contrasted with her red and tired looking eyes.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the structure. “Well, I couldn’t just give it away just like that. Besides, my cousins like using it when they come around.” 

Oikawa nods and looks up, with Iwaizumi joining her. 

The moon was finally out, illuminating the neighbourhood with a calm white light and the stars adorned the sky, sparkling like fine trinkets made from pure gold. The cool air from before seemed to have followed them as it visited them again, making Oikawa snuggle more into the blanket she wrapped around herself. The TV was still playing in the background as Iwaizumi closed her eyes and took this all in.

All of a sudden, a question came to mind.

“Hey Oikawa.”

“Hm?” The person in question turned to her.

“I’ve never asked this, but why do you like outer space so much?”

Oikawa’s face scrunched up a little as she tried to string some words as an answer. 

“I mean,” She raised her shoulders as stretched out the last word. “It just seems neat.”

Iwaizumi raised her eyebrow at the response.

“I don’t really know how to put the whole thing in words,” She clarified as she raised up her hands. “but it’s more like...it’s comforting, in some weird way. It’s like, they’re so many possible things we don’t know! The universe is ever expanding after all so the impossible COULD be possible. It kinda,” 

She paused. She looked at the same night sky she’s been admiring for years. She smiles.

“It kinda gives me hope. It kinda pats me on the back and reassures me that I still have a chance with things, even when I think it’s all over. It’s like a friend I’ve never met, one I can’t help but fall in love with.”

She didn’t know why, but Iwaizumi’s heart squeezed at that last comment.

“Welp,” Oikawa turned around, facing the glass doors. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight. I’d continue but sleep isn’t cheap to get. Anyway,” She patted Iwa on the back. “Goodnight! Try not to oversleep this time.”

“I should say the same about you!” Iwaizumi retaliated. Oikawa waved her hands as she went to the glass doors and headed inside. Seeing that she’s gone, she sighed and put her hand on the railing, head in hand. She looked at the moon and at the stars dancing around it.

“It’s like a friend I’ve never met, one I can’t help but fall in love with.”

She balled her hand into a fist and let out a deep sigh. 

Great, she’s becoming jealous of outer space. Reeeaaall nice.


End file.
